


Phone Calls and Fear

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sonny is a detective and that comes with a risk constantly. That doesn't mean you're always prepared for the risk.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 30





	Phone Calls and Fear

Being married to Sonny Carisi, you knew of the dangers of his job. You knew that it was dangerous, that he could get hurt, but luckily he’d never ended up hurt so far. There had been a few close calls, but nothing that had him in the hospital. Sonny knew how much you worried, and he’d text you throughout the day to make sure you knew he was alright. Yet when he had come home three days ago to tell you he was going undercover, all of that changed.

Him being undercover meant no communication, it meant that you wouldn’t be seeing him until the case was closed, however long that would take, and it also meant that you would worry even more than normal. Amanda had assured you that she’d keep you updated, informing you of what she could. For the first two days everything had gone over fine. Sonny was doing good, not giving anything away and making it seem as though everything was normal.

All the calls you received had been at night, sometime around six. They were received at the same time each day, so when the third call came in at one in the afternoon, you were worried, confused, and hopeful that it meant Sonny would be coming home. It did not. In fact it was a call you had been anticipating ever since you started dating Sonny.

“Before you say anything. He’s alright” Amanda quickly spoke before you had a chance to say hello.

“What happened?” worry creeping into your voice.

“We couldn’t do anything. We had to let him handle it himself but he was stabbed in the stomach, pretty bad but he’s at the hospital. I’ll text you the room number just get here fast.”

You packed a bag quickly, just some of Sonny’s regular clothes instead of the ones he had been using to go undercover. The cab driver was nice enough to try and keep you calm but Amanda had said the wound was bad. If Sonny died you didn’t know how you would cope. Rushing into the hospital you were met with the entire squad in the waiting room. Because none of them were family they couldn’t head back into his room. You found Sonny’s doctor who explained that he’d be alright, depending on how he was feeling, maybe some PT and he wouldn’t be in the field anytime soon but he was alive.

As soon as you got to the door of his hospital room, Sonny smiled at you. You smiled back, happy that he was alive, but as soon as you sat down next to him in the hospital chair you started to sob. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine, I’m alive.” he tried to reassure you.

“I know, but Sonny, I swear, I love you but if you scare me like that again we’re getting a divorce.”

He reached out to grab your hand, running his thumb over your knuckles before kissing it.

“Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on tumblr (locke-writes)


End file.
